A New Kind of Love
by mayajane
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is serious about this bet with his childhood best friend. He knows that he can bed her by the third date. Somehow he thinks it will all work out. As if it ever does. Rated T for language.
1. The Birthday

Chapter 1- Birthday

Alyss Cross walked to the teaching chambers of her best friend, Scorpius Malfoy. She had been teaching at Hogwarts since a year after she graduated five years ago. She had a love for Transfiguration that nothing could compare too. Scorpius, on the other hand, has a niche for Potions. Alyss could hardly stand some of the odors he could cook up but he loved what he was doing and that was good enough for her. Plus she rather liked how he could talk endlessly about Potions and she could talk endlessly about Transfiguration.

Scorpius hadn't had an easy life, with his father being a death eater along with his grandfather and great grandfather. Alyss knew how proud Scorpius was to be his father's son since he had turned away from Voldemort during the war. Despite the evil mark marring his fathers' arm, Scorpius loved his father more than anyone.

"Scorpius! Where the hell are you?" Alyss called as she stepped into his sitting room. The lights were out, which was unusual. She stepped further inside about to call out again when the room exploded with light and sound.

"Happy Birthday!"

Alyss blushed to the roots of her hair in anger and embarrassment. She should have known he had something planned when he asked her to go out for drinks tonight. That sly bastard!

"Come on Alyss, you deserve a good birthday. Don't you?" Scorpius made his way out of the crowd and put an arm around her shoulders. Alyss stood stiffly next to him, glaring at the ground. He knew she hated to be the center of attention! A surprise birthday party didn't qualify as a 'good birthday' to her.

Her best friend had always been an attention seeker which was great for her because she was the opposite. He could take it away from her and they were both happy. He got girls and the men stayed away from her. That was just how she wanted it considering her bad luck with guys. They all wanted one thing from her and she was an 'exotic beauty' to them as Scorpius had phrased it once.

"If I deserved a good birthday why would you ruin it, huh?" She hissed under her breath and sighed as Scorpius just grinned down at her. Alyss saw her sister make her way out of the crowd.

"Roselle, don't bother. Please." Alyss pleaded but Roselle didn't care and pulled her sister into a hug tight enough that she could barely breathe.

"We need to talk, sister." Roselle whispered seriously in her ear. Alyss knew what was coming. Every year, for the past six years, on her birthday Roselle would tell her she needed a man. Not just any man, but her best friend, Scorpius Malfoy.

There were a few problems with that, one he was her best friend, two he was her best friend, and three he was her flipping best friend! Roselle refused to listen, insisting that they just needed some help.

"You and-

"No we do not! I'm so tired of you trying to get us together, Roselle." Alyss snapped and stormed from the celebration. She hid in the hall planning to wait the party out, knowing that Roselle and Scorpius would check her rooms first.

"What was that about?" Panic flowed through Alyss. What had he heard?

Scorpius had followed her, too stunned to think about what he was about to do. He couldn't believe what he heard. Alyss liked someone? Roselle knew too? Why didn't he know? Despite everything he felt a little hurt she hadn't told him.

"Who is it you like?" Scorpius demanded once he saw she wasn't going to answer.

"No one. Roselle just thinks I do, but I don't." She said hastily to assure him, but he noticed how sad she sounded.

"What's wrong then?" He asked, sitting down beside her. She rested her head on his shoulder out of habit.

"It would be nice if I did like someone is all. Or if someone liked me, I still get lonely even with you bothering me all the time." She joked lamely.

"I think I might-

"Not a chance in hell. I won't let you set me up with anyone. He'd try to get in my pants on the first date." Alyss warned him with a laugh.

Scorpius scowled, "What's wrong with sex on the first date? Hmmm?"

Alyss didn't really care she'd offended him, "It means you don't respect the girl enough to wait for it and it means that's what you were after the whole time and not a serious relationship."

Scorpius stared at her in outrage, "Or we were both horny and needed a good lay! Not all men are pigs you know and some women are far worse."

"Sure like you don't wonder on every date, 'will I get laid this time or wait through another pointless dinner?'" She said mocking his deep voice.

"How about a bet?" He challenged carelessly. "I bet I can get a girl in bed on by the third date without hesitation."

Alyss chuckled, "You're on. Who's the lucky girl?"

"You are. I'll have had you by the third date, Alyss you'll see."

Alyss stared at her friend, and then realizing he was serious, she nodded slowly, "May the best woman win."

Alyss didn't know what possessed her to say yes, maybe the sure feeling she had that she wouldn't want to sleep with her best friend. That had to be it. He surely wouldn't want to sleep with boring Alyss?

Scorpius held out his hand and she shook it with a sense of foreboding. Would this be the biggest mistake of their friendship?

* * *

><p>AN: Hello everyone. This is my latest story but it's not all my own. I'm collaborating with a friend from my school. Alyss and Roselle are her original characters and I'll be sure to point out plot ideas that our hers as well. I hope everyone gives it a chance! Also review with any questions. My friend now has an account, MadiP. Thanks!


	2. First Date

Chapter 2- First Date

Alyss pulled the covers up over her chin, deep in thought. What had she been thinking? She had just come home from Scorpius's first 'date' with her. Alyss had been prepared for lame puns, bathroom humor, and maybe even name calling. Scorpius had surprised her for the third time in her life. The first being when he punched Timothy Nott for calling her a brat back in first year and then her birthday party two weeks ago. Alyss could usually tell when he was hiding something.

But tonight had been more than she had ever expected. How could he…was he serious about this bet? She felt herself being dragged back hours before, when Scorpius came to pick her up.

* * *

><p>Alyss looked up from her mirror and opened the door to her private rooms. For a moment she was confused. Who was this man and why was he knocking on her door? Then she remembered the bet. Scorpius was dressed in a suit that seemed to follow every single line of his body, fitting snugly in every way possible. It was really a breathtaking sight. He looked like an angel. Alyss shook herself and frowned at her thoughts. This was Scorpius, her best friend, not her date.<p>

"Well, can I come in?" He asked formally. Alyss was confused, but decided to play along. Scorpius moved past her and walked fluidly to the sofa and sat down.

"I assume you need a few minutes to get ready." He said avoiding her eyes. Alyss was stumped.

"Scorpius what-

"A black dress should. Well? What are you waiting for? Go put one on." He said firmly, but she detected a flicker of uncertainty. She huffed and went to search in her closet. Why was he insisting on a charade that didn't mean anything? It didn't mean anything, right?

She found a dress from the year before, a funeral for a distant aunt, she remembered. She just hoped it still fit.

"Alright what are we doing Scorpius?" She asked walking back out into the sitting room. Scorpius stared at her for a long moment, dragging his eyes over her form with a look in his eyes she hadn't seen before. Alyss couldn't place what it was.

"We're going to dinner." He said simply and took her arm. He led her outside of Hogwarts gates, their arms connected gently, but she could feel the warmth of his body next to hers. It wasn't something she had ever paid attention to before.

"Where are we going?" She asked again. Scorpius smiled at her, showing two rows of white teeth.

"I told you we're going to dinner, Alyss." She felt him grip her arms tighter and the world spun around them.

She pulled in a quick breath and glared at him once they had apparated. "You could have warned me, Scorpius."

"You're right. I could have, but I didn't." He admitted with a grin. He pulled her through the door before she could scold him further.

It wasn't a restaurant she had ever been to before and it was more elegant than she expected. It was dimly lighted and the tables were made of glass. The floor was some kind of black marble and her heels made loud noises as they were led to a table in the back.

Scorpius pulled out her chair and pushed it in as well, something he had never done in all of their friendship.

"What would you both like to drink tonight?" The waiter asked and before Alyss could answer Scorpius cut in.

"You're finest red wine, please." He handed the drink menu back to the waiter and turned his attention back to Alyss.

"So I know just about everything about you, but what do you know about me?" He asked casually, as if she understood what was going on. She didn't, but answered anyway.

"I know everything about you, Scorpius." She sighed, playing along with the charade. He smiled a smile that lit up his whole face and showed two rows of perfect white teeth. Alyss could remember when they had been crooked in places when they were teenagers.

"Alright, what was the happiest day of my life so far?" He inquired, testing her. Alyss rolled her eyes.

"When you lost your virginity. Isn't that everyone's happiest day?" She said ignorantly. Scorpius's face froze and hurt seemed to burn through his gaze. In the next second it was gone and she wasn't sure she had even seen it.

"Seriously, Alyss." He said softly, his happy energy seemed to have evaporated. Alyss thought hard, going back as far as the day they met. She paused, that couldn't be it, right?

"Is it the day we met?"

Scorpius's eyes locked on her," Absolutely. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

Alyss was too stunned to reply. She and Scorpius had always been close but she had never thought she was that important to him. Alyss shifted uncomfortably; she really didn't like analyzing this friendship. Why mess with a good thing?

"What's my favorite food?" Scorpius continued without hesitation. That was a great thing about him, he could be in pain one moment and then joking around the next.

Alyss cocked her head, " Isnt is spaghetti?"

Scorpius nodded with a laugh, "I guess you do know me a little."

The waiter showed up with the wine and two glasses. Alyss watched as the waited poured the crimson wine for them.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked.

"Yes we'll be having the special." Scorpius, once again, answered before she could say anything. She was a bit frustrated because she could damn well tell the waiter what she wanted and how did he know she wanted the special? Huh?

"Every time we've gone out together you get the special whether it looks disgusting or not." He said, sipping his wine with a smirk.

"Scorpius what is this? Why are we-

"We have a bet, Alyss."

There was no doubt in Alyss's mind that he wasn't serious and anger scorched through her undiluted. How dare he? She thought they were friends!

"Alyss, a bet is a bet, you know that."

"But were friend Scorpius, you can't try to _sleep with me!"_ Her voice went an octave higher in panic.

"There are many definitions of sleeping together." He answered and gripped her hand from across the table.

Relief flooded through her immediately. He was joking! He didn't want to sleep with her. Thank merlin. Alyss felt oddly disappointed but happy at the same time. It would have been so complicated if Scorpius actually felt that way about her.

"Now, here comes our food, enjoy it. It an apology for the surprise party." He said and dug in.

They walked outside the restaurant when Scorpius had paid, ignoring her protests to split it. He took her hand, which wasn't something they usually did.

"I know you don't think this is serious, but this bet is real. And I will win. Consider this date number 1."

He put his arms around her and took her to her teaching chambers.

"Scor-

His lips landed hard on hers with such force that her lips parted and she could feel the heat of his breath. He pulled her body flush against his and for a split second Alyss just stood there, her whole body in a state of pure shock. This was _Scorpius! _ She was being kissed by her best friend. His hand left her waist and tangled into her hair, pressing her mouth against his, forcing her to respond.

But she couldn't. She just didn't feel that way about him and if she had known he would take this bet seriously she would have never made it. He finally pulled away and though breathless he spoke, "I'm not fooled by your stoic expression, Alyss. I know you, better than you think. Goodnight."

Only after had he walked away and turned the corner did she pressed her fingers to her lips. Another thought occurred to her that maybe Roselle hadn't been alone in her assumption that her and Scorpius belonged together. It seemed Scorpius thought the same thing.

* * *

><p>an: Again that's for the story alerts and favorites and now We hope for some reviews. Roselle and Alyss are not my original characters but the plot is! Thanks for reading.


	3. Missing Out

Chapter 3- Missing Out

Alyss sprung from her bed when an icy storm of water rained down on her. She coughed and sputtered as it flew in her mouth and stabbed at her mostly bare skin.

"Roselle_! What the hell are you doing_?" She cried wiping her face. She shivered violently and glared up at her sister who was glaring right back.

"What happened last night? Anything important?" She demanded furiously and it clicked in Alyss's head.

Scorpius, the date, and then the kiss! How could she have forgotten!

"Roselle…" She pleaded slowly but her sister just dumped the rest of the ice water over her head. She screamed with its coldness.

"Ugh you brat!" Alyss cried her body shaking in place. Roselle seemed to calm herself down enough to spell her dry.

"Now, tell me everything, Sister." She demanded. Alyss sighed. She should have expected this.

"He showed up here and said we were going out. We made a bet. Scorpius plans to 'bed' me by the third date. I thought we were just playing around. He kissed me after he brought me home, but I didn't kiss him back."

Roselle listened with rapt attention. "Was it hot?"

Alyss flushed, "I …it happened so fast…but I think it would have been if I would have kissed him back." She admitted reluctantly.

Roselle beamed at her, "I knew it. You belong together and I can't believe you haven't done this before now."

"Okay, now get out I have to get ready for classes tomorrow." She ushered her sister out of her room and crawled back into bed. She needed to sleep a bit longer.

Three weeks went by and Scorpius seemed to act as if the kiss hadn't ever happened. Alyss tried not to let it upset and the truth was she missed her best friend. What if Scorpius didn't want to be her friend any longer because she didn't want him as more than a friend? Would he just leave her?

Alyss sat down at her desk and rubbed her temples. This was stressful and she half a mind to go yell at him for all this.

The door opened and her best friend stood there, in his teaching robes.

"Alyss…" he started reluctantly.

"Go away Scorpius. I don't want to talk to you." She pouted and turned her back on his. He strode across the room and gripped her waist, "I didn't know what to say!" He hissed in her ear, sending a shiver through her body. She pulled away from him but she caught her easily. He was stronger than he looked.

"Forgive me, please?" He asked softly, placing a soft kiss at the base of her neck. She sighed contently.

"You need to earn forgiveness not ask for it, Scorpius." She said and he sighed in relief.

Alyss turned and stared at his gray-blue eyes with confusion. What did he want from her, really?

"Come out with me tonight." He asked eagerly.

She didn't think it was a good idea. Was he still thinking they could be more than friends? For over ten years they had treaded carefully on that line, cautious to never cross it and now he was throwing all that away because of a bet. Strangely, Alyss felt sad and hurt over it. She had thought their friendship meant more to him.

"Scorpius…"

He pressed a warm finger to her lips, "Just friends, Alyss. I thought I could take this bet seriously, but…were friends. You don't want anything more than that."

It all seemed to fall together in front of her at that moment. Scorpius did want to be more than friends. He had tried to get that across during the date but she'd been blind until that kiss. What could she say or do to make it better?

"I'm sorry." She wanted to say I want it too, but the words turned to ashes in her mouth and she could not speak them. She was afraid.

Scorpius lowered his head and looked at his and she realized he'd been hoping for something else, something more.

Her heart wrenched and when he turned go leave she called out, "We can go out tonight."

He froze at the door, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

His shoulders were bunched up and tense and she felt horrible for making him so upset. How could she have been so oblivious to his feelings? Roselle was right, for once.

"Yes. Let's go." She whispered softly. He sighed, not bothering to hide his inner turmoil.

"Where to?"

She thought for a moment, "Let's just go for a drink. Muggle London, please."

Scorpius's eyes closed for some reason but she didn't dwell on it. She wanted her best friend back and for these feelings of theirs to go away.

Scorpius walked a careful distance away from her as they went out to the gates of Hogwarts. Alyss couldn't help but feel sad for it. She didn't want Scorpius to pull away from her. She could remember so much of their friendship; surely it could withstand this like everything else? Scorpius took her wrist, staying away from her bare skin, which she thought was rather silly. They spun on the spot, appearing in muggle Loudon, just like she'd asked.

"Where too?" He asked gesturing towards the streets.

Alyss started walking to the nearest bar, not really minding where it she was going. She just needed a drink.

"Alyss?" His voice was broken and frustrated.

"Don't. Let's just-

Scorpius had pressed his lips against hers in what seemed liked anger. She pulled away, glaring.

"Damn it Scorpius I told you that-" Alyss was cut off.

"I don't care! I know you have feelings for me and you just won't say anything! Going out for a drink with me to make me feel better about being rejected? How pathetic do you think I am? We've been through so much together and I _know _you, Alyss. What are you so afraid of?" Scorpius's eyes had gone so wide she thought they would explode and he looked like a deranged man in pain. What could she do here to make it all better? She didn't know.

"Scorpius I'm sorry." She said at last just as a waiter appeared.

"Just some vodka." She said softly. It was her favorite but she didn't think it would make her feel any better at the moment.

"Nothing for me." She looked at Scorpius with a pleading expression. This wasn't her fault!

"Fine. Fine but I won't wait for you, Alyss. I'm going to move on. You'll see and then you'll know what you missed out on." He warned and before she could really take in what he'd said, he was gone.

* * *

><p>AN: One more chapter after this one. It should be super long though. Hope you all like the ending! Thanks Maddie for the idea!


	4. In The End

Chapter 4- In the End

Alyss's life was very simple now. It consisted of waking up every morning, going for a run around the black lake, eating breakfast alone in her teaching chambers, then not straying from her classroom. The main reason for this new schedule was her ex- best friend, Scorpius Malfoy. She couldn't believe it had come to this, after so many years of friendship.

She hadn't spoken to him since that night in muggle Loudon and she didn't want to speak with him either. How dare he try and force her to feel things she didn't feel. Alyss wanted nothing more than to go back to the night of her birthday and never make that bet. That's what started the whole thing; it gave him the opportunity to show his feelings.

Would he have ever said anything about his feelings for her if they hadn't made the bet? Scorpius hadn't ever been that nervous around girls, and never at all around her. Was he immune to those kinds of feelings or something? She thought he might be if he could just simply lay it out there and try and force her to decide and then get angry when she didn't answer how he thought.

The school year was almost out now and she had never been more excited to leave for the summer. She was even debating on ever returning to Hogwarts. She didn't think she could handle a lifetime of avoiding Scorpius.

Or his girlfriend.

That's right. Scorpius hadn't been bluffing when he said he was going to move on. Alyss didn't know who she was, just some Weasely. Rose might have been her name, but as far as she was concerned this Rose didn't matter. Nothing mattered when it came to Scorpius anymore.

Rose was beautiful too; her beauty was known throughout the wizarding world. Her family was famous, had to be because of their friendship with the Potters', but Rose was known all on her own. Her mother, Hermione Granger, had been a unique beauty which seemed to magnify in Rose. She had the reddest hair of the bunch but it was always falling down her back in gorgeous ringlets that no one could imitate.

Alyss didn't care though. She didn't care about how ugly she was compared to Rose or that Scorpius was dating her. She didn't care at all. That's why she cried herself to sleep the day she found out.

Alyss stood up from her desk when a knock on her door. It was just after dinner on Friday so it probably wouldn't be a student. She pulled the door opened with a stern look, hoping to guilt whoever was interrupting her into leaving quickly. She hated to be bothered when she was deep in thought. But it wasn't a student or even just another teacher. It was _him_. The man plaguing her thoughts for the last months.

"May I come in?" Scorpius asked nervously.

"No." Alyss blurted before she could stop herself. What was he doing there? It'd been almost four months since he had even looked at her. Why did he always have to come back? He threw a fit when he didn't get what he wanted and then decided he had to repeat it!

Scorpius looked shocked for a moment, "Why not?"

Alyss took a calming breath, "Does it pertain to teaching matters?" She couldn't be rude to the people that hurt her. It wasn't professional.

He looked relieved, "Yes it does."

"Then come it and make it quick. I'm busy." That was a lie but he didn't have to know that.

"It's been a long time. You look great." He said stiffly.

Alyss winced as her thoughts turned to his new girlfriend. Sure, of course she looked great when he wasn't looking at _her_. Alyss wondered when she had gotten so bitter.

"Anyway I heard that you won't be returning next year and I was just wondering if I could convince you to stay. I can't have Hogwarts without you."

Alyss pretended she hadn't heard him, "So what teaching matters did you have to discuss. Is a student giving you problems?"

Scorpius smiled brightly, "You're going to ignore me? How childish."

Alyss pulled out her wand and held it for moment, "Get out, Mr. Malfoy."

Scorpius's smiled faded instantly and he took a seat on the edge of her desk.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me. Do you want to know why?" His voice was angry and cold, more so than she had ever heard it.

Was he trying to ripe out her heart? Where was her loving and caring best friend? Had he really died and been replaced with this man?

"I would assume it's because _you love her_." She snapped coldly, gripping her wand.

Scorpius laughed, a cold bitter laugh, "No, because my father arranged it. I told him to go ahead and pick someone for me since I knew I wouldn't be able to. It's my duty to carry on the family name. Rose and I were friends before this and now we'll be more. I tried to tell you, but you were only thinking of yourself. Now I'll be with Rose, who I only love as a friend, for the rest of my life." He had pain in his voice when he finished his speech.

"Are you done yet? I'm not returning next year so you'll be free of me, Mr. Malfoy." Alyss held her wand tightly, preparing for the inevitable explosion. It had been long coming.

Scorpius seemed to lose his mind then because he jumped down from the desk and knocked all her papers to the ground in a flurry.

"Damn it Alyss! I want_ you_ not_ her_. It's your entire fault I have to marry her!" He leaned into Alyss's face with such passion she felt her mouth dry. This was what she wanted to hear, but it wasn't enough. Alyss didn't know what_ would_ be enough. It was all so confusing to her. So many new feelings…

"Then don't marry her."

The words escaped her before she could really think about what she was saying, but did she mean them. She meant them more than anything in the world.

Scorpius closed his eyes and took her hand. "Please. Alyss, please."

She didn't know what he was asking. What did he want from her? She leaned up and hovered her face inches from his. Alyss brought her hand to his cheek and stroked the smooth pale skin of his jaw. He let out a sigh of contentment. Joy shown on his face in a way she hadn't seen before and that gave her the confidence to move closer to him and lay her wand down on the desk.

She pressed her lips softly against his jaw, chin and cheek, just feeling every part of him. He let her for a long time, never asking for more.

"I love you." He whispered so reverently she felt tears spill from her eyes.

"I love you too." She said and her voice caught in her throat. The tears came faster down her face, clinging to her cheeks.

His eyes snapped open, wide with hope and astonishment. Alyss thought maybe he hadn't been so sure of his feelings after all. She smiled brightly and memorized the look on his face. He looked so happy and she had been able to make him feel that way. It was the greatest feeling in the world.

"But…you!" He lost his capabilities to speak and pressed his lips against hers in a shockingly gentle motion. It was bliss. Alyss gripped the sides of his face and welded her body against his, enjoying his warmth. She wished now that she had listened to her sister, her protector for such a long time. Roselle had known her heart more clearly than she had. But it was done for now, she had Scorpius's love and he wasn't going to marry a woman he didn't love.

"Scorpius." Alyss said, pulling away from his embrace. He smiled at her through dazed eyes.

"I think you should take care of your fiancé or girlfriend before anything else happens between us." She said, making sure he understood what the problem was. Alyss didn't want to make an enemy out of Rose or _The Daily Prophet_.

He blinked, seeming confused for a moment, "Oh yes, I already did. I you see I told her what I was going to do and she told me to go for it. Everything's fine. I swear."

"So you tricked me?" She asked with narrowing eyes. This wasn't good.

"No, father was going to make me marry her until two hours ago when I told him about you. Apparently he had a similar situation years and years ago. He understands."

Alyss smiled, "Well I guess he really does love you."

Scorpius laughed, "Yes I guess he does. And…I guess you do too?" He said with a grin.

"Don't ruin it, Scorpius." Alyss warned him, but her heart wasn't in it. She was too happy to be bothered by his teasing. She was simply happy.

* * *

><p>AN: Here it is. It was always meant to be a short piece. I hoped you all liked it!


End file.
